Kairi
Kairi About the Character Kairi is a Character from the Kingdom Hearts Realm and she is a 16 year-old Keyblade Master, her friends are Sora, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mickey, Ava, Namine, Xion, and Aqua including Axle/Lea, Ventus, Terra & Roxas. She teams up with Ann Possible and the others after being ranked as a Keyblade Master. Bio Height: 5 Feet & 2 Inches Weight: 100 LBS Age: 16-17 (Movie Series), 16.5/17.5 (TV Series) Family: Queen Solerra (Kairi's Mother) Ava: Kairi's Bodyguard Ansem the Wise (Kairi's Uncle) (Death: killed by Negan) Kairi's Father (Death: killed by Xehanort) Kairi's Grand-Mother: (Died: Old Age) Friends Sora (Best Friend/Became Kairi's Husband after Xehanort & Venom is destroyed) Riku (Best Friend/Became Sora & Kairi's bodyguard) Donald Duck (Sora & Kairi's alley) Goofy (Sora & Kairi's alley) King Mickey Aqua (Kairi's Partner) Namine (Kairi's Alley) Xion (Kairi's Alley) Roxas Terra Ventus Vanitas (Alley to her & Sora) (Killed by Super Venom) Allies Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Joss Possible, Jim & Tim Possible, Nana Possible, Aladdin, Jasmine, Kida, Cale, Akima, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, She-Hulk, Iron Rescue, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, Black Panther, Gamora, Star-Lord, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Elastigirl, Violet Parr, Voyd, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia, Han Solo, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha. Sidekicks Mary Jane Watson-Parker, Pepper Potts-Stark, Rachel Stark, Gohan Jr., Goten, Trunks Jr., Krillin, Dash Parr, Frozone, Jack-Jack, Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Genie. Quotes 'This time, I'll fight with Sora' (She removes her Keyblade Master's helmet and suprises the Heroes) 'Hello, everyone' (She transforms into her Final Form with unlimited power) 'I will never forgive you for what you have done, Broly!' (She asks Karai something important) 'This connection between Ann, myself & Venom has made me worried, but every time we get into a battle, I just turned angry at the enemy. So what if I'm becoming bad?' 'You have gone too far...and now......(Growls) (Then she goes full power in her Keyblade God form) Now you'll witness the full potential of a Keyblade God, Xehanort!' (She tells Broly something) 'You can destroy people, but you cannot destroy who I am' 'You leave Sora alone!' (Then she attacks Xemnas) 'We are in this together, to the very end' 'Wow! I never seen Kim's Mother with a high Metabolism as a Female Super Saiyan' 'Can someone give Sora and myself a little hand here?' 'I'm ready for anything' 'Aqua, I'm glad we're enjoying a Woman's Slumber Party' (Then she kiss Aqua on the cheek) 'There's something you must know...I'm the 7th Princess of Heart' 'If we work together, we can succeed' 'I love you, Sora. You're the best Lucky Charm I ever met' (Then she kiss Sora) 'Mom? (She sees Queen Solerra and runs to her crying) Oh, MOM! (Then she hugs her) I thought I lost my Family' 'Sora and I will enter the Kingdom Hearts Tournament' 'The odds of winning against Thanos are massive, but Teamwork is the key to Winning' 'Is it me, or has someone's Stomach begun to growl?' Gallery Kairi.jpg|Kairi in her Valor Form with the Stardust Keyblade Sora in his Wisdom form and Kairi in her Valor form.png|Kairi and Sora prepare to attack 10 Storm Troopers Kairi uses her Keyblade.jpg|Kairi uses her Keyblade to attack Kairi, Namine and a friend team up.png|Kairi, Namine and her friend is in their Keyblade Armor Kairi as a Keyblade God.png|Kairi is ready to battle any villian she can dish out Kairi in her Master Form.jpg|Kairi powers up to her Master Form Kairi and Aqua attack.jpg|Kairi and Aqua arrived to help the Team Kairi is now a new member of the Disney Heroes.jpg|Kairi is about to attack In other world, Kairi, Ann Possible and Elisa Maza see Richard Parker & Obi-Wan Kenobi.png|Kairi is Resurrected with Ann Possible & Elisa Maza after the Super Horcrux is destroyed by Super Venom Kairi is resurrected along with Ann Possible & Elisa Maza.png|Kairi at Age 17 Kairi's Age.jpg|Kairi's Age (4 Years old to 17 Years old) Kairi is awaken by seeing Sora confessing his love to her during the Final Showdown.png|Kairi and Sora confess their Love to each other Category:Disney Character Category:Disney Channel Series